A bell cup of a rotary atomization-type coating device is known, in which the cup inner surface has a coating material spreading surface that is constituted of a convex curved surface toward the axis of rotation (Patent Document 1: JP1998-52657A). It is said that the use of this bell cup allows the particle diameter distribution of a coating material to be sharp.